parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Facial Expressions - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some facial expressions in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (Cast For Thomas 2: The Great Escape) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy - (Both flying) *Henry as Clark - (Both wise) *Toad as Sam as the Snake - (Both Western) *Molly as Uglette - (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox 1 - (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Rayman and Baby Globox 1) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females and fall in love with Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Fairy 1 - (Both younger, cute, and girlfriends to Percy and Baby Globox 1) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 - (The Teensies' voices suit Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - (Both beautiful) *Duncan as Robot Pirate 1 - (Both stubborn) *Belle as Fairy 2 - (Both beautiful) *Lady as Fairy 3 - (Both beautiful) *Toby as Teensie 8 - (Both wise) *Stanley as Baby Globox 2 - (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Baby Globox 3 - (Baby Globox 3's voice suits Whiff) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Teensies 9 and 10 and Baby Globox 4 - (All Western and Grateful) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Paxton as Ninjaws - (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *George as Jano - (Both green and evil) *Scruffey as Axel - (Axel's voice suits Scruffey) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - (Foutch's voice suits The Spiteful Breakvan) *Smudger as Robot Pirate 2 - (Both evil and mean) *Diesel 10 as Robot Pirate 3 - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Robot Pirate 4 - (Both evil and mean) *Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies 11, 12, 13, and 14 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies *Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, and Mary as The Other Fairies *Abe and George as Umber and Coloccus (Cast For Casey Junior in Railway Trouble) (The Casey Jr Cast as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior (from Disney's Dumbo) as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Toyland Express and The Doc) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz - (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - (Both pompous, proud, powerful, strong, and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 - (Both wonderful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 - (Both wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 - (Both strong) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - (Both old) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 - (Both wonderful) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender - (Both wise) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse House of Mouse) as The Male Orchestra Conductor *Quincy & Leo (from Little Einsteins) as The Film Director and Sound Editor *Isabella Dutch Girls (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Composer *Elephant (from Dumbo) as The Conductor Maker *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Farnsworth (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 5 - (Both beautiful) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 - (Both doctors) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 - (Both strong, powerful, and old) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 8 - (Both wise) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 - (Both wonderful) *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as The Female Orchestra Conductor *Lightning McQuenn (from Cars) as Child 3 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Choo Choo) as Child 4 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 10 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 5 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 8 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Music Editor *Missy (from TheLittle Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 12 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 12 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 13 *Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 14 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 15 *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *Sally (from Cars) as Child 16 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 17 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 18 *The Weasels as The Policemen *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 19 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Person 13 *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) as Child 20 *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Jake (from Budgie) as Child 21 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 15 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 16 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 17 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 22 *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Robosuitcase *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 16 *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 23 *The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Person 17 *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Child 24 *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 18 *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 19 *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 20 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 21 *Train with Caboose (13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Person 22 *Train (from Anastasia) # 80 as Person 23 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Child 25 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 24 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 25 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 26 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 26 *Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Person 27 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 27 *Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe) as Child 28 *Budgie (from Budgie) as Child 29 *Eddie (from Maisy Mouse) as Person 28 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh - (Both the main villains) *Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats), Flik (from Bug's Life), Sallvan (from Monsters Inc), Jack Skellington (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Owl (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody & Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Dumbo (from Dumbo), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Atta (from Bug's Life), Snow White (from Snow White), Wall-E (from Wall-E), Dory (from Finding Nemo), Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Dotto (from Bug's Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Jessica (from Roger Rabbit) as Madge, Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pig), Flora (From Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), King Triton (from Little Mermaid), Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp) The Mayor (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Tuck and Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Felix the Cat (from Felix The Cat), and Elias (from Elias the Little Rescue Boat), Heimlich (from A Bug's Life), Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh), Cure Blossom (from Pretty Cure Series), Boost (from Cars), Snod Rod (from Cars), DJ (from Cars) as Norman, Wingo (from Cars), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Cinderella (from Jetlag Productions), Zeuse (from Hercules), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51), as The Voice Actors, The Voice Actresses, The Orchestra Musicians, The Scientists, The Other People, and The Audience *Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Lady Bug (from James and the Giant Peach), Violet (from The Incredibles), Kaa (from Jungle Book), Randoll (from Monsters Inc), Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Judge Doom (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Hyenas (from The Lion King), Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), Remmy (from Ratatouille), The Three Little Wolfs (from The Three Little Pigs), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Si and Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Scar (from The Lion King), Panic and Pain (from Hercules), Lampwick (from PInocchio), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), and Vincent Maloy (from Vincent) as Grogh's Minions *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 30 (The Thomas Cast For The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Caroline as Bembette *S.C.Ruffey as Zombie Chicken *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as Tarayzan *Scarlet (from The Brave Locomotive) as Carmen the Whale *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, and Ben as Ninjaws, Andre, Knaarens 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7, and Teensies 2 and 3 *Edward as Houdini - (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Lady as Barbara - (Both beautiful) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Croc's Father *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Croc's Mother *Grampus (from TUGS) as Croc's Adorable Little Brother) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Croc *Murdoch as Swap Meet Pete *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Toby as Murfy - (Both wise) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Baby Globox 9, Teensies 12, 11, 5, 6, and 7 *Stephen as King Gobbo *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur *Dennis, Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge as The Knaarens 1, 2, and 3, Axel, and Foutch *Hector as Gumsi *Molly as Uglette - (Both mother figures of Edward and Houdini) *Mavis as Razorwife - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) (Cast For Puffa the Steam Train on Rails) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more (Cast For Thomas's All New Animated Series) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94